Beso de prueba
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Shikadai y ChouChou no sabían porque la gente hacía tanto alboroto por un beso. ellos pensaban que no era nada del otro mundo.


**_Beso de prueba_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Shikadai y ChouChou estaban bastante acostumbrados a las reuniones de sus padres. Ellos pasaban más tiempo juntos que con Inojin, debido a que sus padres se reunían constantemente a jugar Shōgi y sus madres a conversar, ellas se entendían más entre ellas que con la tía Ino, pues las dos mujeres eran extranjeras en una aldea que no las vio nacer.

Shikadai bostezó y se recostó en el suelo de la terraza de la residencia Nara. ChouChou a su lado estaba comiendo unas papas. Los niños de solamente 9 años se miraron el uno al otro y suspiraron con aburrimiento.

― ¿Por qué el tío Shikamaru y la tía Temari no tuvieron una niña? ―se quejó ChouChou en voz baja, sin embargo, Shikadai escuchó.

―Yo hubiese preferido que el tío Choji y la tía Karui tuviesen un niño, así me divertiría―dijo Shikadai inflando las mejillas.

―Yo soy divertida―dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño―Que tú te la pases aburrido es otra cosa.

―No eres divertida, inclusive, Inojin que se la pasa siempre dibujando es divertido―ChouChou esta vez fue la infló sus mejillas.

―Eres un idiota, Dai.

―Tch, las mujeres son problemáticas―Shikadai sacó de su mochila otra bolsa con papas y se la tendió a su amiga, no le gustaba cuando la Akimichi se molestaba, claro, estaba tambien que si su madre se enteraba que había hecho enojar a Chou lo iba a regañar, y eso era demasiado problemático―Toma, discúlpame―ChouChou miró a su compañero y miró las papas. Las tomó.

―perdonado―abrió el paquete y empezó a comer. Shikadai le robó un poco y se los metió a la boca. Su amiga no dijo nada al respecto, ella amaba comer y esas eran sus papas favoritas, pero tambien sabía compartir― ¿Por qué crees que todas las niñas son problemáticas?

―Porque lo son.

―Pero no comprendo…

―Se molestan por todo, nunca sabes que es lo que quieren, cambian de humor siempre ¿Quieres más? ―dijo Shikadai, el chico tomó un pañuelo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo, se sentó y limpió las migajas en la mejilla de su amiga.

―Gracias―dijo ChouChou y siguió comiendo.

―Eh Chou una pregunta.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Ayer cuando desperté en la academia había un gran alboroto ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―ChouChou soltó una risita

―Todo fue tu culpa.

― ¿Por qué mía?

―Boruto y Sarada se estaban mirando fijamente, ya sabes así cuando parece que salen rayos de sus frentes. Luego tú empujaste a Boruto que estaba sobre la mesa y él se acercó más a Sarada besándola. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Boruto en el otro lado del salón con un golpe en la mejilla.

― ¿tanto alboroto por eso?

―Lo sé, es estúpido. Muchos se alborotan con eso de los besos mis padres lo hacen siempre.

―los míos tambien, aunque a veces se pasan un poco―ChouChou soltó una risita.

―Mi papá le tocó una vez el trasero a mi mamá―los dos niños rieron, se quedaron un rato pensativos.

― ¿Sabes Chou? Me gustaría saber que se siente.

― ¿Qué se siente que?

―Un beso, si hacen tanto alboroto por eso es porque debe ser algo bueno ¿No? ―la morena lo pensó un momento.

― ¿Quieres que lo intentemos? ―Shikadai se encogió de hombros.

―Claro, después lo olvidaremos, es solo un beso de prueba.

Los niños se acercaron un poco y se quedaron un momento así.

― ¿Qué esperas? ―dijo ChouChou haciendo sonrojar a Shikadai. El Nara acercó un poco más su rostro al de su compañera y rozó sus labios con los de ella. ChouChou colocó los ojos en blanco y se acercó más hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Fue un beso torpe, muy torpe y demasiado inexperto. Un beso que solo duró unos segundos antes de que ellos se alejaran un poco sonrojados―Fue asqueroso―dijo la niña pero aun sonrojada.

―Sí―estuvo de acuerdo Shikadai―Hacen demasiado alboroto por nada.

― ¡Chou! ¡Es hora de irnos! ―ChouChou se levantó y se sacudió, Shikadai tambien se levantó. Normalmente ellos se despedían de un beso en la mejilla, pero esa vez estaban tan avergonzados consigo mismos que ni mirarse se atrevían.

―Hasta mañana―dijo Shikadai mirando para otro lado aun con las mejillas rojas.

―Sí, hasta mañana―dijo ChouChou frotándose las mejillas para que el sonrojo desapareciera.

Shikadai vio a su amiga alejarse y sonrió, ChouChou era problemática, pero tenía que admitir que la actitud de su compañera le gustaba bastante, además, a pesar que hubiese dicho que el beso había sido asqueroso a Shikadai le había gustado.

ChouChou caminó junto a sus padres directo a su casa. Se pasó los dedos por los labios y una sonrisita apareció en ellos. El beso no había sido asqueroso, de hecho le había gustado y bastante, y en lo más profundo de ella deseaba que se volviera a repetir.

 ** _Nota: ¡No se que se me metió en la cabeza! ¡Nunca se me ocurrió un ShikaChou, pero me encanta!_**

 ** _Sigo siendo una súper híper mega gorda fan de MitsuChou… Pero probar cosas diferentes no le hace mal a nadie 7w7_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme su review diciéndome que les pareció…_**

 ** _Si se va a criticar que sea una crítica constructiva, no insultar porque no le gusta la pareja…_**

 ** _Los estoy leyendo ¿Eh?_**

 ** _¡Besos!_**


End file.
